


At the Dawn

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Love, Getting Together, M/M, Promdyn, Solitude, alternate universe where no one is dead, ardyn is about 5 years older than prompto, ardyn not being dicked over by Bahamut, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto takes some time to go camping and get away from everything, reflecting on how he might just be destined to be alone. That is, until someone he has always taken an interest in talks to him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	At the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Data_HEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/gifts).



The sun was rising over the horizon as Prompto looked out at it, alone atop a hill. It wasn’t the first time he had been left alone, and recently he had begun to wonder if maybe he was better off this way. There was so much pain in the world, so much heartache, and recently he had noticed that Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio all seemed to be closed off and having troubles.

Of course Noctis was having difficulties. He was dating Nyx, a soldier not meant to date a prince, and was fighting his father on the decision to have him marry Lunafreya. Ignis and Gladio had gotten into a bit of a tiff lately, and they were both being stubborn jackasses about it and refusing to just reconcile and have makeup sex. It made every day with them tense, and Prompto was just grateful to get out of town on his own.

But Prompto had been alone for so long that he was beginning to wonder if this was how he was supposed to be. No one really seemed to understand his anxieties and fears, and he didn’t really know where else to go or who to talk to about his problems. It was why he decided to take solace for the weekend on a camping trip where he could just take as many pictures as he wanted and just try and figure out everything. The more he thought about it, the more the sun began to rise, the more he thought that maybe he was just destined to be alone.

“I never expected to find you out here,” a voice said behind him, sultry and crooning. Prompto turned and saw Ardyn, Noctis’s uncle, walking towards him. What was he doing there? He was wearing a loose black sweater and black pants, carrying a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“I could say the same to you,” Prompto replied. Nevertheless, he moved over a bit for Ardyn to join him, not sure if he should have been irritated or relieved to have him suddenly appear. Ardyn took a seat next to Prompto on the hilltop. Prompto kept his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin on his knees. “Did you get tired of being the brother to the king or something?”

“Oh you have no idea,” Ardyn mused, a hint of laughter in his voice. “You wouldn’t believe just how much of the decision making I have to do. It’s quite annoying at times, actually. I discovered that I rather like journeying out to this area just to get away. What about you?”

Prompto shrugged, trying to figure out if he should say anything or just tell Ardyn that he’s just working on his photography. With a sigh, he figured that he could just tell the truth this once. It wasn’t like anything would come of it anyway.

“I just needed to get away,” Prompto admitted. “I don’t really feel like I can connect with the guys like I used to, and they’re moving on with their own lives. It’s not like I’m upset with it or anything. I’m happy for them. I’m just trying to figure out where I fit into the equation. Or maybe I don’t fit there at all.”

“You do,” Ardyn replied simply. Prompto looked at him, wondering if Ardyn realized just how gorgeous he always looked. He imagined running his hands through Ardyn’s hair and immediately dismissed the thought. “I’ve seen you interact with them. You’re the one who keeps them together without even knowing it.”

“Well I feel like I’m falling apart in the process,” Prompto stated grimly, sitting up straight as he looked out at the dawn. “It’s been exhausting lately.”

“Who do you turn to when you need to rely on someone?” Ardyn asked him. Prompto looked at him quizzically, as if he was asking him something about elemancy that he didn’t quite understand. “If you don’t have anyone to talk to or rely on, then of course you’re going to wear yourself thin.”

“I never thought about it,” Prompto considered, looking down at his hands resting on his knees now. “Maybe I’ve never really been able to rely on anyone. Maybe I’m just used to having people take from me without giving anything in return.”

“Hmm… That sounds really shitty.” Ardyn laughed a bit at his own remark, and Prompto looked at him. “You remind me a lot of me when I was your age.”

“Dude, you’re like what? Five years older than me?” Prompto asked, noticing Ardyn’s smirk.

“Guilty.” Ardyn laughed then took a sip of his coffee. “Listen, I know this might not mean much, but I’ve noticed you around the Citadel, Prompto. You are kind, you have a good heart, and you’re so compassionate that I’ve seen you go out of your way for others. I would consider myself damn lucky to have you as a friend. Or maybe even something more.”

“Is that a confession?” Prompto asked, his cheeks flushing red. It had to be some sort of joke, right?

“I think it is,” Ardyn replied. “How about it? Want to have someone you can rely on too? We can rely on each other, even. Crazy idea, I know.”

Prompto stared at Ardyn in near disbelief as Ardyn smiled at him. Ardyn was confessing to him? He liked him? He knew he had definitely been caught staring at Noctis’s uncle, just barely older than them thanks to an illicit affair King Mors had later into his life. Would it be so wild for him to just cave in and do something that he wanted to be with, to be with someone he had daydreamed about?

“I’m full of issues and anxieties,” Prompto explained with a nervous smile. “You’re going to get tired of me eventually.”

“Doubtful,” Ardyn stated simply. “And I have my own issues and anxieties as well. I’m sure you’ll find that out soon enough. For now, let’s join our tents together, if you want. There’s safety in numbers.”

Ardyn stood up and offered a hand to Prompto. Decidedly, he took it and was pulled to his feet. “Sure. Unless you’re some crazy stalker prince or something.”

“Guilty,” Ardyn laughed. He leaned forward and kissed Prompto on the forehead. Prompto flushed red again, his stomach churning with a nervous excitement he hadn’t felt before. “Let’s go enjoy a weekend together. And then we’ll enjoy each and every day afterwards together.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Prompto said as they walked back towards their respective camps, likely camping in the same vicinity together. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“No, it really doesn’t.” Ardyn smiled before he kissed Prompto’s temple after wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “And who knows, we might actually just fall in love.”

“What a wild concept,” Prompto replied, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought. He smiled up at Ardyn, a sudden feeling of calm washing over him. Maybe he didn’t have to be alone anymore. Maybe there was someone out there who wanted to be with him. And maybe that person had been in front of him all this time. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Ardyn handed Prompto his cup of coffee. “For you, love.”

Prompto found a sense of contentment dwelling within his heart as they found his tent and decided to just pack it away and share Ardyn’s much larger tent for the weekend. Sipping the coffee all the while, Prompto couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, things were about to get better after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the wonderful Data's birthday, and this kind of just wrote itself in the process because of about fifty million things. I wanted to write something soft and kind and fluffy, and Promdyn has been the recent shipping hell I've been pulled into (it's okay, I'm happy here), so this is the result.
> 
> Happy birthday dearest, and I so hope that you have many wonderfully beautiful birthdays ahead of you!


End file.
